Spandau Ballet
by pudding pop
Summary: After she finds herself pregnant, Bella leaves to Chicago. She left to help Edward, knowing that if he found out, he would drop everything to help her. This would mean halting his band's dream,and Bella wont allow that. What happens when he finds her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a preview of what this story will be like. It's just to see how you guys all like it, so some parts might change, keep your eyes out everybody!**

"But, Edward! You have a career to think of. This is your dream."

"No. It was my dream. And I will leave it in a second for the two of you."

"I can't let you do that. I'm sorry Edward. His name flew off my tongue, and I wondered how many more times I would be able to say it. "I'm a distraction, and this baby would be a distraction. You can't let your band down. I wont let you." My heart wrenched apart as I said those words, but I had to let him go. The last mental picture I got of him was of his eyes, an emerald green, brimming with unshed tears as I whispered my final words. "I love you, Edward. Just please promise me that that the band doesn't end because of me. Stay together, follow your dreams, and you'll be famous one day." He was silent.

"Bella." He whispered finally. "Please don't do this." I turned around and walked out the door.

* * *

3 months later

It's a girl. Alice was with me in the hospital, and the ultrasound picture was in my hand. I'm going to be a mom. I hope she has Edward's hair. Or maybe his eyes. We walked out and drove to our apartment, where my other roommate Rose was waiting for the final word.

She freaked out when she heard I was having a girl. I could already see the glint in her eye. Shopping for baby clothes. Pink. Dresses. Pink. Bows. Pink. Pink. Pink. The day moved on, and Alice mentioned something that I dreaded. "Who's the father again?" I was about to try and carefully avoid the question when the music on the radio on the stopped, and the DJ started talking. I stalled by listening intently.

"We've got a new band, three brothers from Washington who call themselves Spandel Ballet. Here's Kevin, Jake, and Lenny Mason with a song Kevin wrote himself, titled 'Picture of You'." Not now. Not now. Dear God, why now of all times? I tried to tear my self away, but every fiber in my body was resisting. I had to hear his voice. I knew this was Edward's band. They must have given themselves fake names, but I know that was what Emmett wanted to name the band.

This is the clock upon the wall  
This is the story of us all  
This is the first sound of a newborn child,  
Before he starts to crawl  
This is the war that's never won  
This is a soldier and his gun  
This is the mother waiting by the phone,  
Praying for her son

_[Chorus]_  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be

There is a drug that cures it all  
Blocked by the governmental wall  
We are the scientists inside the lab,  
Just waiting for the call  
This earthquake weather has got me shaking inside  
I'm high up and dry

_[Chorus]_

Confess to me, every secret moment  
Every stolen promise you believed  
Confess to me, all that lies between us  
All that lies between you and me

We are the boxers in the ring  
We are the bells that never sing  
There is a title we can't win no matter  
How hard we might swing

_[Chorus]_

_[Chorus Repeat]_

As I walk through the valley  
of the shadow of LA  
The footsteps that were next to me  
have gone their separate ways  
I've seen enough now  
to know that beautiful things  
don't always stay that way  
I've done enough now  
to know this beautiful place  
isn't everything they say

I heard that evil comes disguised  
Like a city of angels  
I'm walking towards the light

Baptized in the river  
I've seen a vision of my life  
And I wanna be delivered  
In the city was a sinner  
I've done a lot of things wrong  
But I swear I'm a believer  
Like the prodigal son  
I was out on my own  
Now I'm trying to find my way back home  
Baptized in the river  
I'm delivered  
I'm delivered

_[:]_  
You're from a small town  
You're gonna grow up fast  
underneath these lights  
Down in Hollywood  
on the boulevard the dead come back to life  
To the praying Mother  
And the worried Father  
Let your children go  
If they come back  
They'll come home stronger  
And if they don't you'll know

They say that evil comes disguised  
Like a city of angels  
I'm walking towards the light

Baptized in the river  
I've seen a vision of my life  
And I wanna be delivered  
In the city was a sinner  
I've done a lot of things wrong  
But I swear I'm a believer  
Like the prodigal son  
I was out on my own  
Now I'm trying to find my way back home  
Baptized in the river  
I'm delivered  
I'm delivered

Baptized in the river (on my own)  
Baptized in the river (on my own)  
I wanna be delivered  
(on my own, on my own)  
Baptized in the river (on my own)  
I wanna be delivered  
Baptized in the river (on my own)  
I wanna be delivered  
Baptized in the river (on my own)  
I wanna be delivered  
I confess I'm a sinner  
I've seen a vision of my life  
And I wanna be delivered!

I just wanted to lock myself up in a room and cry. I wanted to scream into a pillow and sob until my tears ran dry. I should have never left him. I should have given it a chance, like Edward said. There had to be a way, but it was too late now. As I contemplated his lyrics, my 'oh so wonderful' roommates began talking.

"So good…what… think made… write that song?" jolted out of my haze. They can NEVER find out Edward's the father of my child. It took me a long time to erase all of my communication links with Edward, and if they found out, they would do something crazy for him to find me, resulting in him leaving the band that is finally getting somewhere. I couldn't risk that.

* * *

**so? What did you guys think? If you liked it, and want me to continue, then you should review, and tell me what you think. thanks! =D**

**~ Pudding Pop**


	2. Chapter 2

11 months later

"Hey, Bella?" I shifted Penny to my other knee and turned around. Alice was looking over my shoulder to a picture on the computer. "Have you ever noticed that Penny looks a lot like Kevin Mason?" Obviously. He is her Daddy after all.

"Hmm… Really? Well if you say so…" All Alice could talk about was Spandau Ballet. 'The new band with hot men' her words, not mine. I'll bet she didn't even know what the band name meant. Little did naïve Alice know, her goddaughter was the spawn of the lead singer, and named after people in the band. I wanted her to have a subtle connection with who all used to be my extended family. Penny Jazmine Swan. I got her first name from the color of her father's hair, which luckily transferred to her, and her middle name from Jasper. I always called him Jazz, and that's why it has a 'Z' in it instead of an 'S'. I couldn't think of a way to add Emmett into her name, but while I was pregnant with her and she kept kicking me, I knew she would have Emmett's spunk. After all, he is her Uncle.

"Oh, come on! They're like twins, except he's a guy, and older." Alice continued, when Rosalie walked in.

"Who's like twins?" She asked?

"Penny and Kevin Mason" Rose looked between my daughter and the picture, shook her head, and walked off with Alice trailing behind her trying to sway her opinion.

After the two left, I continued to stare at the picture. They all looked so different from when I had last seen them. The all had colored contacts, a golden color, and wigs. Jasper had a wavy dark brown wig, Emmett had shaggy black hair, and Edward had covered up all of his beautiful hair with a blonde wig. My experienced eye could tell which was which, and my knowledge of the family let me know that it was levelheaded Jasper's idea to wear wigs and contacts so the could go out in public as themselves and not get surrounded by fans.

While we were eating dinner that night, we were presented with Alice's theories. "Okay, okay. I have it this time. Bella was at a party in Washington where she was visiting Charlie, and being the clumsy girl she is, she spilled her drink all over herself and some other man. He, being the suave man he was, took her to the nearest bedroom to 'get her cleaned up'. He knew he had amazing abs, so using the beer-stained shirt as an excuse, he took it off right in front of Bella. Now, Bella is drunk. Drunk enough, that she looses all of her common sense and imitates this man's moves, and voila. Baby Momma. Or, or, maybe she had nothing to do with it! What if Kevin is some sort of secret rapist, drawn to her beauty, and took her as her own. Or, or-"

"-Enough!" I finally shouted. "Look, the father was someone I went to high school with. Okay?"

"AHA!"

"What!"

"Kevin Mason lived in Washington. You lived in Washington, and you both are only a year apart! PROOF!" Lie. Lie I told myself. She can't find out. I couldn't lie to her, though. She was my best friend.

"Alice," I sighed, "We never had a Kevin Mason at Forks High" Voila! We never had a Kevin Mason, but we _did_ have an Edward Cullen. I. Am. A. Genius. She looked defeated, so my plan to crush the idea must have worked, and she moved on to another topic. She had planned something for us next week, and we all needed to get new outfits and a baby sitter for Penny. A 'girls night out" Alice called it. The only problem? She wouldn't tell us what it was that we were shopping for. She just said we were going to a big event, and we had to dress the part.

So I called my regular baby sitter Cheyenne, and I asked her if she could watch Penny next Friday night. She agreed, and I braced myself for the shopping day ahead. Alice seemed more excited about this event than her usual escapades, so I knew she would make sure we looked perfect for what ever it was. That meant an entire day of torture for me at the mall.

We got up early the next day, and before Alice could complain, I rushed to get dressed in what I wanted. I got my normal skinny jeans out, and a long, dark blue shirt fastened to my waist with a white belt. The final touch was my black converse shoes that went up almost to the crease in my knees. There's a zipper in the back so I don't have to untie the shoes, which is nice because it would take a long time. It had taken over an hour and a half to thread some bright beads onto each of the shoes when I first got them.

Alice was upset that she couldn't dress me, but I must not have looked to bad because she let me stay how I was. We left for the Chicago City Mall right after lunch. After I walked away from Edward, I moved to Chicago where I had gotten a job at the local coffee shop, and just last year I opened a bakery. I have my friend Angela run the shop on the weekends, so I have to head back to work tomorrow. But for now, I'm shopping. Whoopee. I'm excited you can tell.

Six hours later and I walked out of the parking lot exhausted. Shoving all the bags into the trunk I used the very last bit of energy I had to rush to the door, smiling. I won. I drive. "SHOTGUN!" Rose shouted when she saw that I had gotten the first front seat. Alice complained the whole way home from the back seat while Rose laughed, slowly slid her seat back farther, giving Alice less and less leg room.

I got home and immediately took Penny with me to my bedroom, she was asleep, and the prospect of rest for myself was too tempting to turn down. I heard Alice talking about how she had met some guy today at the mall, but I fell asleep before Alice could say his name.

I woke up the next morning to Penny's wailing, and I drudged myself out of bed to get her. The action of getting up and walking across cold tile woke me up as I reached my daughter's crib and put her in the crook of my arm to silence her crying. It was almost time to get up for work, anyways. I got dressed and changed Penny's diaper before making pancakes. Penny was in her crib and I alternated feeding her and flipping pancakes. She was making a mess as usual, which is why I don't dress her until after she is done eating. The last of the batter was on the stove when Alice finally walked in, looking completely ready. Rose had left last night, and had yet to return.

After breakfast I finished getting ready while Alice cleaned up Penny and got her dressed. Exactly twenty minutes later we were ready, shoes on, and Penny in her stroller. We walked the two blocks to my bakery and got to work. As soon as the first batch of muffins were out of the oven, I flipped the sign on the door to open, and grabbed a coffee from Alice whose job it was to make the drinks. She loved experimenting with the different syrup flavors, and this time I got a vanilla peppermint latte. I gave her a thumbs-up to tell her it was a good combo, and she wrote it down on her chalkboard list of good combos. I took my drink to the back room and got out the ingredients for cinnamon bread when Alice called. "Hey, Bella?"

"Little busy here Alice." I grunted as I tried to get the flour from the top shelf.

"That guy I met at the mall yesterday, did I tell you about him?" Great. She was going to tell me all about him, and I didn't really want to talk with a fifteen pound bag of flour over my head.

"Yeah. Yeah, I heard something about it, but can we talk about this some other time, I'm kind of busy right now."

"Okay, well I just wanted you to know that you're going to meet him today because he promised to come here for breakfast." I plopped the flour onto the counter and sighed with relief. The person who owned the shop before me was obviously taller and stronger than me.

"That's fine." I absentmindedly called out as I calculated out how much flour I would be using this week, and if it would be worth it to put it back up on the shelf. I left the flour there, and took the now-cool muffins out of their tin and put them on the display palette.

An hour later and the place was crowded. I tried to keep up with the demand, and I could see Alice in a frenzy as well. This happened regularly so I should expect it, but we seemed to get busier every day. Finally, though, the lines shortened and the tables cleared. I sighed, frustrated, when I heard the bell signal another customer. "Hey!" Alice exclaimed. "You came." I could barely hear her, but I knew she wouldn't want a baby with her while she tried to impress her new eye-candy, so I wiped the flour off my hands onto my apron as I headed towards her. I pushed past the door, looked in Alice and Penny's direction, and froze.

"Bella? Is that you?"

We got up early the next day, and before Alice could complain, I rushed to get dressed in what I wanted. I got my normal skinny jeans out, and a long, dark blue shirt fastened to my waist with a white belt. The final touch was my black converse shoes that went up almost to the crease in my knees. There's a zipper in the back so I don't have to untie the shoes, which is nice because it would take a long time. It had taken over an hour and a half to thread some bright beads onto each of the shoes when I first got them.

Alice was upset that she couldn't dress me, but I must not have looked to bad because she let me stay how I was. We left for the Chicago City Mall right after lunch. After I walked away from Edward, I moved to Chicago where I had gotten a job at the local coffee shop, and just last year I opened a bakery. I have my friend Angela run the shop on the weekends, so I have to head back to work tomorrow. But for now, I'm shopping. Whoopee. I'm excited you can tell.

Six hours later and I walked out of the parking lot exhausted. Shoving all the bags into the trunk I used the very last bit of energy I had to rush to the door, smiling. I won. I drive. "SHOTGUN!" Rose shouted when she saw that I had gotten the first front seat. Alice complained the whole way home from the back seat while Rose laughed, slowly slid her seat back farther, giving Alice less and less leg room.

I got home and immediately took Penny with me to my bedroom, she was asleep, and the prospect of rest for myself was too tempting to turn down. I heard Alice talking about how she had met some guy today at the mall, but I fell asleep before Alice could say his name.

I woke up the next morning to Penny's wailing, and I drudged myself out of bed to get her. The action of getting up and walking across cold tile woke me up as I reached my daughter's crib and put her in the crook of my arm to silence her crying. It was almost time to get up for work, anyways. I got dressed and changed Penny's diaper before making pancakes. Penny was in her crib and I alternated feeding her and flipping pancakes. She was making a mess as usual, which is why I don't dress her until after she is done eating. The last of the batter was on the stove when Alice finally walked in, looking completely ready. Rose had left last night, and had yet to return.

After breakfast I finished getting ready while Alice cleaned up Penny and got her dressed. Exactly twenty minutes later we were ready, shoes on, and Penny in her stroller. We walked the two blocks to my bakery and got to work. As soon as the first batch of muffins were out of the oven, I flipped the sign on the door to open, and grabbed a coffee from Alice whose job it was to make the drinks. She loved experimenting with the different syrup flavors, and this time I got a vanilla peppermint latte. I gave her a thumbs-up to tell her it was a good combo, and she wrote it down on her chalkboard list of good combos. I took my drink to the back room and got out the ingredients for cinnamon bread when Alice called. "Hey, Bella?"

"Little busy here Alice." I grunted as I tried to get the flour from the top shelf.

"That guy I met at the mall yesterday, did I tell you about him?" Great. She was going to tell me all about him, and I didn't really want to talk with a fifteen pound bag of flour over my head.

"Yeah. Yeah, I heard something about it, but can we talk about this some other time, I'm kind of busy right now."

"Okay, well I just wanted you to know that you're going to meet him today because he promised to come here for breakfast." I plopped the flour onto the counter and sighed with relief. The person who owned the shop before me was obviously taller and stronger than me.

"That's fine." I absentmindedly called out as I calculated out how much flour I would be using this week, and if it would be worth it to put it back up on the shelf. I left the flour there, and took the now-cool muffins out of their tin and put them on the display palette.

An hour later and the place was crowded. I tried to keep up with the demand, and I could see Alice in a frenzy as well. This happened regularly so I should expect it, but we seemed to get busier every day. Finally, though, the lines shortened and the tables cleared. I sighed, frustrated, when I heard the bell signal another customer. "Hey!" Alice exclaimed. "You came." I could barely hear her, but I knew she wouldn't want a baby with her while she tried to impress her new eye-candy, so I wiped the flour off my hands onto my apron as I headed towards her. I pushed past the door, looked in Alice and Penny's direction, and froze.

"Bella? Is that you?"


	3. AN: adopted

I have found a solution!

I am heading off to college soon, and so I haven't had any time, nor do I see myself having and time in the near future, to write any more of Spandau Ballet. Luckily for everyone who has been waiting for more, my piece has been adopted. I am giving Spandau Ballet to nbrian72, so if you want more then check out that page and subscribe. I'm really excited for this and can't wait to see how someone else can write with this. Check them out and the story may be up soon!


End file.
